557a: The Monster From The West
by EelKat
Summary: A story of Sesshomaru's past and why Rin now lives with Keade. IN PROGRESS! 8 CHAPTERS PLANNED.
1. Chapter 1: Kaede Meets Rin

* * *

_**Based On: **__InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi _

_**Disclaimer**__: I am a fan of InuYasha. I do not own this manga/anime or it's characters._

_**Spoilers: **__chapters 552 - 558_

_**POV: **__Kaede_

_**Character Appearances: **__Kaede, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, others_

_**Summary**__: Why Rin lives with Kaede._

_**Author's Notes: **__Enjoy! EK_

* * *

**557 ½ The Monster From the West**

**Chapter One**

**Kaede Meets Rin**

It appeared that Naraku was dead. He had tried to destroy the village with his last breath, but somehow we got lucky and he missed. We assumed that Naraku was dead, because the wind tunnels that cursed the hand of the young monk, had vanished. What concerned me now was not Naraku, but the other demon who now stood in our village. A demon far worse that Naraku was. It was the eldest son of the Great Phantom Dog Demon. This demon was as evil as his father was good, as cruel to humans as his father was kind to them. Stories of the Dog Demon's evil son were legendary. As a child Kaede had been taught to always be on the look out for him. Kaede had never seen him, she had watched for him, but he never came to their village, and their village remained safe.

Naraku was the demon who had come to their village. These past few years, Naraku was on every one's mind. Naraku had been everywhere, attacking everyone, and everyone had had nothing else to talk about. Soon the stories of the evil Dog Demon, died away and were forgotten as this new demon took over everyone's fear. The Dog Demon had never been seen in the village, the stories of him were like mere myth, old wives tales told to scare children into obedience. Naraku had been easier to fear, because Naraku had come here, they had seen him. But now, Naraku was dead and with his death had come to their village a demon far worse, than Naraku: Sesshomaru.

Kaede watched the young people who had gathered in the village. The well had vanished, taking with it Kagome and InuYasha. Now the well had returned, bringing with it InuYasha, but not Kagome. She worried about them and what had happened to them, but she knew better than to worry too much about either Kagome or InuYasha, they could take care of themselves. Besides Shippo, Sango and Miroku were already worrying enough for everyone. Kaede was more interested in the little girl wearing the Noh kosode. A little girl, who seemed to be following the Dog Demon Sesshomaru, the very demon whom she herself had dreaded so much as a child. Sesshomaru was not yet certain of Naraku's demise. He could sense Naraku's presence on another plane, somewhere between this life and the Netherworld. He wandered around the area, avoiding the humans, and waiting as he felt Naraku's spirit fade. All the while, the little girl skipped along happily behind him. Kaede watched this scene repeat itself for three days. She looked around at the others. No one seemed concerned that this little girl was shadowing Sesshomaru. Kaede puzzled over this. Could it be that they are too young to have heard the stories about him?

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"The little girl," Kaede pointed to Rin. "Who is she?"

"I don't really know, other than that her name is Rin. We don't know that much about her, though we've only seen her a few times."

"Oh?" Kaede did not take her eyes off the girl. "And why is that?"

"She lives with Sesshomaru, and well, he and InuYasha don't get along, so we don't see him very often, and when we do, he's usually left Rin someplace else."

"She . . . lives . . . with . . . that monster?"

"Monster?" Sango had not expected Kaede's sudden burst of anger.

"Yes, monster. That creature. . . that . . . that evil thing, how can that child live with him?" Kaede stared at Sango's blank look and realized she had no idea who Sesshomaru was. "Have you not heard the stories about him?"

"No, before I met InuYasha I'd never heard of him, why?"

Kaede did not finish her conversation with Sango. A pair of golden eyes had been on her the whole time, and now, he was leaving. She could not bear the thought of the little girl leaving as well. When InuYasha and the well both returned, Naraku's scent turned to one who was dead. Convinced of Naraku's death, Sesshomaru saw no reason to stay here any longer. If the stories Kagome had told her were true, than InuYasha and Sesshomaru only crossed paths because they were both hunting down Naraku, with Naraku dead, they were not likely to cross paths again for a very long time, if ever. Kohaku had been talking to Sango, with Naraku dead, he had no reason to stay with Sesshomaru any more and would not be going with him. Kaede watched as Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest, followed by the toad and the two headed dragon. The little girl was following, but had stopped to pick flowers.

"Rin!" Kaede called out to her. "There is a lovely flower garden in the village. Why not pick some of those flowers to take with you?"

"Oh, can I?" Rin loved flower gardens. She had not been in one since her parents where killed so many years ago. She started to follow Kaede, than stopped to look back at Sesshomaru. She had no need to ask, nor had he reason to answer, they understood each other. Rin loved flowers and with Naraku dead, Sesshomaru really had no excuse to be in a hurry. He kicked Jaken and said, "Go with her."

Kaede headed back to the village, with Rin skipping behind her, and Jaken grumbling along.

* * *

_Author's End Note:_

_Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. So, tell me, what's your take on this? What did you like about it? What did you not like about it? I try to keep my characters in character with the originals, I hope I succeeded. I'm trying to keep the events in this story in keeping with the events of the manga/anime. Did you see any mistakes I missed, O.O let me know so I can go back and fix them! Think this needs another chapter, a sequel, or a prequel, let me know and I'll think about adding more. Please review and leave a comment to share your views!_

_Thanks millions!_

_EK_

_huggles to all my fans_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Dog and His Pet Girl

* * *

_**Based On: **__InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi _

_**Disclaimer**__: I am a fan of InuYasha. I do not own this manga/anime or it's characters._

_**Spoilers: **__none_

_**POV: **__Kaede_

_**Character Appearances: **__Kaede, Rin, Jaken_

_**Summary**__: Why Rin lives with Kaede._

_**Author's Notes: **__Second chapter up! Enjoy! EK_

* * *

**557 ½ The Monster From the West**

**Chapter Two**

**The Dog and His Pet Girl**

Kaede was glad that Sesshomaru had not decided to come with them, but was annoyed that he had sent the little green toad to follow them. Kaede had no idea what she was going to do next. Taking Rin to see the flower garden had been thought of in a panic off the top of her head. She was still surprised that it had worked. Right now she needed to stall for time, until she could come up with a proper plan for getting Rin away from Sesshomaru. The flower gardens would keep Rin busy for a little while at least, though Kaede doubted she could find enough flowers to show Rin, to keep her here till dark.

"Oh! My mother grew some just like these!" Rin exclaimed while rushing over to pick a big pink peony blossom. "I haven't seen one since than"

"Rin, tell me about you mother."

"I don't really remember her." Rin said as she stared down at her feet. "She died when Rin was still very little."

"Oh, you poor thing. What happened?"

"Rin doesn't like to talk about it. They was killed by bandits. My mother, my brothers, and my father, all at once, all the same day. It was a very sad day for Rin. I don't like to think about sad things. Rin likes to think happy thoughts and find all the happy things in the world. Like flowers. You can tell how happy flowers are by all the bright colors they wear! See!" Rin held up the pink peony. "This is one of the happiest flowers in this garden, just look how big and bright it is! Flowers are so happy because they know that they can make others happy too."

"Rin, don't talk so much, you'll tire the old lady out," called Jaken as he was catching up to them.

"This _OLD LADY _happens to like listening to the child talk," Kaede said, wishing more than ever to find a way to ditch the bothersome toad.

"Oh, it's okay, Jaken always says stuff like that, he thinks I talk too much, but really he's the one who never stops talking. Lord Sesshomaru is always having to teach him a lesson, but Jaken never learns, you'd think he would have learned not to talk so much by now, but he hasn't, and I don't think he ever well either, cause he just keeps on talking and talking, even when no ones listening. Lord Sesshomaru lets me talk as much as I want, except when he's listening for something, than we have to be very quiet, and Rin's always very quiet just like Sesshomaru asks, but Jaken never is, he just keeps right on talking and talking and won't shut up until Lord Sesshomaru knocks him out and than I have to carry him, because he was talking too much."

Kaede wondered how Rin had managed to say the entire thing without ever once stopping to take a breath. _Such a strange child._

"Rin, Tell me this, why does thee travel with Sesshomaru?"

"Because Lord Sesshomaru is nice to Rin. He and Jaken are my friends."

"But they are demons. Phantoms. They are not human, would not thee rather live in a village with other humans?"

"No, I did that before and humans are not nice people. I will never live with humans ever again. I'm going to stay with Lord Sesshomaru forever."

_A simple answer from a simple child. _Kaede knew she could not expect anything more from Rin. Maybe she would get a better answer from the toad. She looked at Jaken, who had been trudging along behind them, muttering and grumbling under his breath about how he was not a babysitter.

"Jaken?"

"Hmm?" Jaken was startled that anyone had spoken to him. "Yes? What is it?"

"Jaken, why does Sesshomaru let Rin travel with him?"

"How should I know?" He regarded Kaede as a stupid old woman, a stupid old pathetic human, who was just one more thing keeping him from basking in the glow of his Lord's shadow. "What do I look like a mind reader. _stupid human _"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Jaken trudged along in silence for several more minutes. He was so lost in thought over Kaede's question, that he did not hear any more of their conversation.

"Why should it concern you?" Jaken demanded of Kaede.

"What was that?" It had been so long since she had asked the question, that she was not sure what Jaken was talking about at first.

"You asked why my Lord lets that mortal travel with him. What concern is that of yours?"

"No reason," Kaede knew she could not let Jaken suspect anything. "It just seemed odd to me, that's all, a great demon Lord like him, keeping a small child at his side. Does not thee think it odd?"

"Well of course it's odd. But you don't hear us demons complaining about you humans keeping dogs for pets now do you?"

Kaede stopped dead in her tracks; Jaken bumped into her._ PETS?! Did he just call Rin a pet? _"Does thee mean to tell me that this human child is thine Lord's pet?"

"Of course, what else would she be?" It made perfect sense to Jaken, he could not see why this old human had not seen it herself.

"Since when do demons keep humans as pets?" Kaede's anger was rising. Getting Rin away from this monster was becoming a bigger priority by the minute.

"Why shouldn't he? You humans keep dogs for pets all the time. It's high time dogs started keeping humans as pets. My Lord is the Great Dog Demon. Lord Sesshomaru is the greatest demon alive! He can keep any kind of pet he wants to keep."

Jaken turned and started walking back towards the forest.

"Rin, don't dawdle!" Jaken called out. "It's time to be getting back. You can't keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting. He's a very busy demon. He has things to do and places to go, he can't be bothered to wait around all day for you to pick every flower you see."

"Jaken, thee be so right, that is a perfectly wonderful idea!" said Kaede, hoping he would fall for her plan. "Thee and Sesshomaru go off and do whatever it is that busy demon Lords do, and Rin can stay here with me and pick all the flowers she wants."

"What? Did I say that?" Jaken thought long and hard, but he could not remember saying any such thing.

"Yes, thee did, now run off and tell thy Lord that I have accepted thine offer and Rin will be staying with me while the two of thee go off to run your errands." Kaede took Rin's hand and lead her off to get ready for supper, leaving behind a very confused Jaken, who now had to figure out what he was going to tell Lord Sesshomaru, that would not result in his being clobbered.

* * *

_Author's End Note:_

_Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. So, tell me, what's your take on this? What did you like about it? What did you not like about it? I try to keep my characters in character with the originals, I hope I succeeded. I'm trying to keep the events in this story in keeping with the events of the manga/anime. Did you see any mistakes I missed, O.O let me know so I can go back and fix them! Think this needs another chapter, a sequel, or a prequel, let me know and I'll think about adding more. Please review and leave a comment to share your views!_

_Thanks millions!_

_EK_

_huggles to all my fans_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: One Long Night

* * *

_**Based On: **__InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi _

_**Disclaimer**__: I am a fan of InuYasha. I do not own this manga/anime or it's characters._

_**Spoilers: **__none_

_**POV: **__Kaede_

_**Character Appearances: **__Kaede, Miroku, Rin, InuYasha_

_**Summary**__: Why Rin lives with Kaede._

_**Author's Notes: **__Another chapter up! Enjoy! EK_

* * *

**557 ½ The Monster From the West**

**Chapter Three**

**One Long Night**

Wither or not Jaken had told Sesshomaru it was his idea that Rin spend the night with Kaede, Kaede did not know, and could not have cared any less. Rin had brought back more flowers than Kaede had thought possible to carry, and was now braiding them into ropes and decorating Kaede's house with them. Kaede was cooking supper for the young people, who had now gathered in her house. InuYasha had to be dragged in by Miroku, otherwise he would have sat guard over the well all night waiting for Kagome. He had growled and snarled at first, but once he smelt the fish cooking, he decided he could stay inside long enough to eat something.

This was the first time any of them had spent an extended period of time with Rin. Usually Sesshomaru was in a hurry to leave, and Rin dashed off behind him, after having said only a few sentences to Kagome. Right now, Kagome was not here. No one knew wither or not Kagome would ever be back here again, now that the well had closed up. Kagome was the only one who knew anything about Rin at all, and granted that was not very much. Rin sat surrounded by flowers, happily singing to herself, as if she was all alone and no one else was in the room with her. It was a bit awkward for the others, to say the least. It was more awkward, the fact that everyone seemed to be on edge, expecting Sesshomaru to tear through the walls at any minute to take Rin out of there. They suspected that this was the first time she had been away from him for this long a time, and judging from what Kaede had told them, he had not exactly been told Kaede was taking Rin to stay at her house tonight. No one knew what to say to Rin, or if they should even speak at all in her presence, as there was no telling what she would say to Sesshomaru once he came for her, or how he would response to anything she said. It was going to be a long night.

"I know," announced Kaede, "why don't I tell you the story of the Monster from the West?"

"Huh?" InuYasha could not believe his ears. He must have heard her wrong, but than, Miroku must have heard her wrong too.

"She doesn't mean Sesshomaru, does she?" the monk whispered to InuYasha. "Is she trying to get us all killed?"

* * *

_Author's End Note:_

_Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. So, tell me, what's your take on this? What did you like about it? What did you not like about it? I try to keep my characters in character with the originals, I hope I succeeded. I'm trying to keep the events in this story in keeping with the events of the manga/anime. Did you see any mistakes I missed, O.O let me know so I can go back and fix them! Think this needs another chapter, a sequel, or a prequel, let me know and I'll think about adding more. Please review and leave a comment to share your views!_

_Thanks millions!_

_EK_

_huggles to all my fans_

* * *


End file.
